My Man
by Twilighter141
Summary: Bella gets in a fight over Edward and upsets him. Will they make up? Or will their relationship be endangered forever? One-shot.


**My Man**

**Edward's Pov**

This can't be good; I just got a text from Jasper saying that Bella is upset and really angry, and that Lauren Mallory is the reason. I walked at a human's pace while rushing a little bit. Then I heard it.

"_Fight, fight, fight!"_ I heard.

"Oh no," I said.

I sprinted to the cafeteria. There stood the love of my life beating the crap out of Lauren. I started laughing quietly.

"_That's my girl," _I said proudly as Bella gave her one last blow to the face.

"If you hit on my man again I will do worse,"she said that's when I stopped laughing. They were fighting about me!

"Bella come on! Let her go," I said in a hard voice.

"Why should I?" she asked.

"Because I said," I said again sternly.

"Fine," she said as she walked past me to the parking lot. Well, I guess we're leaving. When I caught up to her I grabbed her around her waist and leaned her against my car.

"I don't want to know what happened because well I already do," I said. She didn't look at me; I'm guessing she's mad.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing Edward," she said angrily.

"Hey, what's with the tone," I asked sourly.

"Nothing I'm just mad."

"I see that," I said, starting to get angry, not caring who heard what's about to go down. She started walking away.

"And where do you think you're going?" I exclaimed.

"None of your business."

In a second I was in front of her with an angry look on my face. She didn't look fazed.

"Where are you going Isabella?" I said using her full name so she knew I met business.

"Home are you happy now?"

"Not quite I'm driving you home whether you like it or not," I said.

Then she did something I never thought she would do. All of a sudden I saw a hand flying toward me and connecting with my face.

"What the heck?" I said. It didn't hurt but I was shocked.

"I'm walking, Edward!" she screamed in my face.

"Fine, maybe Jacob will come by and pick you up," I yelled back not feeling guilty anymore.

"Whatever Edward," she said as she walked away.

I just walked to my car and drove home. "_What did I do? I just stopped the fight then she attacked and slapped me. Who does she think she is slapping a vampire she could have broken her hand?" _I thought.

When I got home Alice wasn't happy, great something else I have to deal with.

"What?" I asked.

"Who do you think you are yelling at Bella? Now she is upset!" she screamed.

"Alice, Bella is my life, my love and let's not forget my **girlfriend**, this is our business, not yours," I yelled back while walking to my room ignoring the looks Jasper was given me for yelling at Alice. But I don't care Alice started it and so I finished it I will apologize later.

**Bella's Pov**

I know I shouldn't have yelled at Edward, but I was just so mad, and I hit him. Why would I do that to him? He must be so confused. Ugh what have I done? Just then my phone vibrated. I look and saw Edward had texted me.

"_Are you still mad? We NEED to talk bo_o," it read.

I smiled at the boo comment. He has been calling me that for a month now because we were watching TV, and Monsters Inc. was on, and the little boo was talking. So he decided to call me boo.

"_No, but can you come over hun," _I texted.

"_On my way boo," _he replied as I smiled.

Seconds later there was a knock on the door. So I got up and answered it. When I opened the door Edward was upset still, but yet not angry.

"Hey," I said.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

We walked over to the couch and sat.

"I'm so sorry, I love you so much," I said.

"Boo, you don't have to apologize it was my fault, I have been so over protective of you lately."

All I could do was kiss him again. A few minutes later the cruiser pulled up and we broke away. I got up and went to the kitchen to make dinner. I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Can I help?" he asked.

"Sure."

I handed him a knife and told him to cut the celery. Charlie came in, stopped, and groaned softly a little too loud.

"Uh, hey Edward, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine."

He just nodded and left to watch the game.

"Well, that went well," Edward said.

"Yep."

"I love you boo."

"I love you too."

I then leaned in and kissed him and sighed contently.

**THE END!**


End file.
